Wraz ze switem
by Arandell
Summary: Młode państwo węgierskie dzielnie trenuje by móc bronić się przed agresją sąsiadów. W trakcie jednego z takich porannych treningów poznaje dziwnego chłopca.


„Wraz ze świtem"

Obudził się jak co dzień, o świcie. Usiadł na twardym sienniku, odrzucając ciężką pościel i ziewnął przeciągle. Wczorajszy, ciężki, dzień odszedł w niepamięć, chociaż do tej pory odczuwał jego efekty. Obrona Siedmiogrodu mocno dawała mu się we znaki i chociaż walka była jego żywiołem, młody Węgry powoli zaczynał mieć dość.

Przeciągnął się i ziewnął ponownie. Pora najwyższa na trening. Musi się z nim uporać przed śniadaniem!

Zeskoczył z łóżka, prosto na miękką, ciepłą skórę. W takich momentach dziękował swemu królowi, od którego dostał ją w prezencie. Podłoga zapewne była zimna i kontakt z gołymi stopami nie byłby przyjemny.

Złapał leżące na oparciu krzesła spodnie, przywdział je w trybie natychmiastowym, po czym zrzucił z siebie koszule nocną, aby ubrać nieco poszarzałą koszulę. Wszystko przepasał skórzanym pasem, wsunął stopy w wygodne buty i złapawszy swój miecz, wybiegł z komnaty.

O świcie zamkowe korytarze pogrążone były jeszcze w półśnie. Tylko nieliczni byli już na nogach. Strażnicy, służący i kucharki. Pozostała część mieszkańców spała snem, jak miał nadzieje, sprawiedliwych.

Węgry cicho przebiegł po pustych korytarzach, kierując swe kroki do kuchni. Wczorajszego wieczoru na zamek przybyli goście. I to nie byle jacy! Król mówił że pomogą mu w obronie Siedmiogrodu.

Zbiegł po schodach i minąwszy dwóch zaspanych służących, pognał w stronę kuchni. Tam zatrzymał się tylko na chwilę, by przywitać się z kucharką i jej pomocnicami.

- Twoje włosy są w okropnym stanie! - zawołała jedna z nich na jego widok.  
- Myślisz? - Węgry złapał końcówki brązowych loków, będących teraz w małym nieładzie. - Może powinienem je ściąć?  
- Nie ścinać, tylko uczesać! - zaśmiała się kuchenna. Reszta kobiet potwierdziła.

Węgry nadął policzki  
- Ale to bez sensu! - stwierdził – Przecież zaraz się rozczochrają na nowo!  
- W takim razie – jedna z kobiet wyciągnęła z kieszeni fartucha kawałek kolorowej tasiemki. - Zwiążemy je, żeby nie czochrały się tak często!  
Tu chłopiec musiał się poddać. W końcu pomysł był nie najgorszy a związane włosy nie przeszkadzały mu. Wyglądały też nie najgorzej! Mógł stwierdzić że całkiem męsko!

Zadowolony, podziękował kobietom i opuścił kuchnie, kierując swe kroki na tyły zamku. To tam znajdował się niewielki treningowy placyk, otoczony drzewami.  
Podobno, prócz niego nikt tu nie przychodził. Węgry zastanawiał się dlaczego. Przecież miejsce to było całkiem niezłe! Wyciągnął miecz i nie czekając na nic, rozpoczął swój taniec.  
Cięcie, uskok, pchnięcie, odskok.  
Wyimaginowany przeciwnik padł, kiedy chłopiec zadawał ciosy innemu, równie nie istniejącemu rycerzowi. W każdy ruch wkładał całe swoje serce. Teraz to tylko trening, ale później przyjdzie mu bronić swojego domu. Musi być silny.  
Jest silny!

Kolejny wyimaginowany przeciwnik osunął się na ziemię. A taniec trwał dalej, dopóty, dopóki ktoś rzeczywisty nie wszedł mu w drogę.  
Szczęk broni, głośny wdech, okrzyk zdumienia. Węgry zamarł z mieczem w ręku, blokowanym przez ostrze białowłosego.

Przez ułamek sekundy mierzyli się wzrokiem. Rozszerzone w szczerym zdumieniu zielone oczy, wpatrywały się w czerwone, zmrużone w złośliwym wyrazie. Aż w końcu białowłosy odepchnął napastnika i Węgry zgrabnie odskoczył.

Po głowie młodzieńca cały czas grzmiało pytanie kim jest i skąd się wziął ten dziwny chłopiec? Nie znał go, ale bez bicia musiał się przyznać że nie wszystkich swoich ludzi znał. Ani rycerzy, ani ich giermków. Bo to do tej grupy zaliczył czerwonookiego. Władać mieczem potrafił nieźle, co udowodnił przed chwilą.

Węgry uśmiechnął się do chłopca.

- Nowy, co? - zapytał – Wiesz, niebezpiecznie tak podchodzić gdy ktoś trenuje?

Na usta drugiego chłopca wkradł się złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Trenowałeś? - dziwnie chrapliwy głos podrażnił uszy brązowowłosego – Wyglądało to raczej jakbyś nie mógł utrzymać miecza!

Roześmiał się donośnie z własnego dowcipu. Węgry zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści. Tak nie znieważył go jeszcze nikt! Miał ochotę rzucić się na czerwonookiego i udowodnić, że kto jak kto, ale on władać ostrzem potrafi!

- Ty draniu! Odwołaj coś powiedział! - wymierzył mieczem w chłopca. Ten tylko się zaśmiał i skierował swe ostrze w stronę Węgra.

- Nie myśl że się ciebie boję! - zawołał, wciąż uśmiechając się złośliwie – Nie masz ze mną szans, cieniasie!

Węgrowi nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy. Napiął mięśnie i ruszył na przybysza.

Po okolicy rozległ się szczęk mieczy, tupot nóg, szelest materiału i głośne krzyki walczących.

Węgry wściekle atakował, napierając na białowłosego, który ku jeszcze większej irytacji chłopca, odparowywał każdy jego cios.

Zatrzymali się nagle, krzyżując miecze i spoglądając sobie w oczy. Przyśpieszony oddech obojga świadczył o wysiłku jaki włożyli w starcie. Mimo wszystko, Węgry uśmiechnął się. Chłopak dorównywał mu w walce, co pierwotnie denerwowało młode państwo, lecz kiedy negatywne emocje opadły, pojawiło się zaintrygowanie.

Odskoczyli od siebie, a brązowowłosy zauważył iż cyniczny uśmieszek znikł z twarzy albinosa.

- Co, zaskoczony? - zawołał z zadowoleniem. Gniew już opadł i teraz Węgry myślał całkiem logicznie, a to już połowa sukcesu by udowodnić temu chłopcu, że słaby nie jest.

- Trochę – przyznał chrapliwym głosem – Nie sądziłem że te chude łapki są w stanie machać tym żelastwem, które nazywasz mieczem!

- Jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz!

Usłyszał w odpowiedzi ciche parsknięcie i albinos zaatakował.

Świst przecinanego powietrza, szczęk stali ocierającej się o stal, szum drzew muskanych przez wiatr. A może to krew szumiała im w głowach, gdy jeden nacierał na drugiego?

To nie istotne.

Liczyły się kolejne ciosy, Zadawane, unikane, parowane i zwrócone. Jeden nie ustępował drugiemu.

Taniec trwał.

Szybkie zwroty, silne ciosy iskry świadczące i zażartości walczących, głośne krzyki.

Wtedy Węgry trafił przeciwnika, jednocześnie powalając go na ziemię.

Biały rękaw zabarwił się na czerwono, a miecz wysunął z dłoni chłopca. Brunet stanął nad przeciwnikiem, z mieczem wycelowanym w jego pierś.

- Jeden do zera! - uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Jednak albinosowi do śmiechu nie było, wprost przeciwnie. Zagotowało w nim.

Nie zważając na broń, podciął niczego nie spodziewającego się Węgra, a gdy ten legł na ziemi jaki długi, przyparł go do podłoża.

- Ha! Jeden do jednego, cieniasie! - zachrypiał, nagle odzyskując humor i śmiejąc się bardzo głośno.

- Drań! - zawołał brunet, nie mogąc uwierzyć, jak łatwo dał się podejść. - Złaź ze mnie!

Zerwał się z ziemi, łapiąc za jego białą szatę i uderzając głową w łeb albinosa.

Chłopak krzyknął w zaskoczeniu odsuwając się od napastnika.

Węgry nie pozwolił mu jednak na odpoczynek. Zrzucił go z siebie i wyprowadził cios w brzuch, sam obrywając w twarz. Walka na miecze przerodziła się w zwykłą bójkę, pełną wrzasków, przekleństw i wyzwisk.

Wrócił do komnaty zanim słońce dotarło w najwyższy punkt na nieboskłonie. Był głodny, posiniaczony, obolały i zły. Rozcięte czoło piekło złośliwie, żołądek mdlił z głodu i przyjętych ciosów. Lewa noga kuła boleśnie przy każdym kroku a rozczochrane włosy wpadały do błyszczących gniewem zielonych oczu.

Byłby pokonał tamtego chłystka, gdyby nie wtrącili się do tego jego ludzie. Rozdzielili ich, krzycząc coś o nie odpowiedzialnych dzieciakach.

Zamknął drzwi do swojej komnaty, po czym zrzucił z siebie usmarowane trawą i błotem ubranie. Bójka w którą się wdał wywołała ogromną złość u jego dowódcy. Mężczyzna odciągnął Węgry od albinosa, przytrzymywanego przez innego mężczyznę w białym przyodziewku.

Cholera, a tak dobrze mu szło! Sprałby czerwonookiego, na kwaśne jabłko!

Dowódca obiecał że nie poinformuje króla o tym incydencie, jeśli Węgry grzecznie wróci do komnaty i przygotuje się do śniadania.

Podszedł do szafy i wygrzebał z niej czyste ubranie. Dzisiejsze śniadanie miało na celu oficjalne powitanie gości, którzy przybyli pomóc w obronie Siedmiogrodu. Przynajmniej tak mówił król i dowódcy.

- O rany boskie! Dziecko, jak ty wyglądasz? - Krzyk służącej która wpadła do komnaty niespodziewanie wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Posłał jej zaskoczone spojrzenie po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Zatrzymał się przed salą w której miało się odbyć powitalne śniadanie. Poprawił zieloną, ładnie zdobioną kamizelkę i przygładził brązowe włosy, ponownie związane w kucyka z tyłu głowy. Byłby tutaj zdecydowanie wcześniej, gdyby nie służąca, która uparła się żeby dopilnować by wyglądał ładnie. Zdaniem chłopca kompletnie nie o to chodziło. Powinien wyglądać jak silny i dzielny rycerz, którym niewątpliwie był, a nie jakaś laleczka.

Gdyby to zależało od niego, mógł pojawić się również w swoim codziennym stroju, który był mniej zdobny, ale wygodny i praktyczny. No, gdyby chwile wcześniej nie usmarował go błotem.

Nawet kolczuga, którą zwykł nosić pod wierzchnią kamizelką zaszła grudkami ziemi i trawą. Będzie musiał później się nią zająć.

Wkroczył do sali, a smakowity zapach spowodował bolesny skurcz w żołądku. Cholerny albinos, to wszystko jego wina!

Król siedział już na swym miejscu, a obok niego pochylał się jeden z doradców. Rozmawiali szeptem i najwyraźniej nie zauważyli pojawienia się chłopca.

Węgry wyszedł na środek sali i pokłoniwszy się uprzejmie rzekł głośno:

- Witaj, mój panie!

Wówczas król spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.

- Miło mi cię widzieć,mój narodzie – rzekł, po czym zmarszczył brwi – Wdawało mi się, że miałeś o wiele mniej obrażeń...

Węgry spojrzał na króla przepraszająco, jednocześnie szukając dobrego wytłumaczenia dla swego władcy. Nie powie przecież że wdał się w bójkę z jakimś giermkiem!

Uratował go strażnik, który obwieścił przybycie gości.

- Każ im wejść! - zawołał król, po czym zwrócił się do chłopca – Usiądź przy mnie, mój narodzie.

Węgry skinął głową i pośpiesznie zajął miejsce przy swym królu.

Nie lubił tego typu formalności, jednakże bardzo ciekaw był gości. Mieli mu pomóc, więc musieli być silniejsi on niego! Pewna ekscytacja ogarnęła chłopaka, bowiem nie codziennie spotyka się takich rycerzy. Zwłaszcza jako sojuszników.

W końcu pojawili się.

Wysocy i barczyści, wkroczyli dumnie i pełną powagi postawą powitali króla. Każdy z nich odziany w białe szaty z charakterystycznym czarnym krzyżem na pelerynach. Zakon krzyżacki.

Z każdą sekundą twarz Węgra robiła się bledsza. Zranienia po porannej bójce zapiekły lekko, jakby drwiąc z całej sytuacji.

Wśród tych rosłych mężczyzn stał białowłosy chłopiec o czerwonych oczach, na na jego piersi widniał złowieszczo czarny krzyż.

Zakon krzyżacki.


End file.
